No Good Reason
by TheChiaGod
Summary: A very short and silly story featuring many of our anime friends.


**No Good Reason**

By TheChiaGod

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. I figured that would be easier to write then actually spelling out the names of the shows. What? I can't work TOO hard on this stupid story. If you don't believe it is stupid, then read on. This is meant to be a work of humor and sillyness, nothing else. Just be glad that this is all there is to it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One day Goku was just sitting there and chilling. Not long after that, Krillin and Gohan showed up with a message.

"A bunch of bad guys are going to team up and destroy the world for no good reason!"

"Oh no!", said Goku. "Lets go beat them up!"

So off they went to save the world. After flying north for a while, Goku spotted a McDonalds. "So THAT'S the evil that will destroy the world!"

"Not exactly Goku...but you're close. We were talking about them." Krillin pointed to a large assemply of villians next to the McDonalds. They saw Frieza, Cell, Cruela De'Vil, Zex, Majin Buu, Android 17, evil gundams, evil zoids, Shredder, Hexadecimal, Saibamen, Doctor Robotnik, Darth Vader, Meteor, Sephiroth and Ronald McDonald.

Goku started to power up as he glared at them. "What are you guys intending to do?"

Frieza answered. "We are going to destroy the world for no good reason!"

"I'll never let that happen."

Suddenly a group of good guys showed up just in the nick of time. There was Gohan, Trunks, Chi-chi, Vegeta, Piccolo, Sailor Moon, Sonic the Hedgehog, Raphael, Cloud, Tifa, Master Roshi, a dalmation, Duke Nukem, Nail, Heero, Bob and Enzo, and Voltron. Before anyone could attack, Hexadecimal made fun of Sailor Moon's hair which caused her to go off crying somewhere. The enemies all gathered around and started to attack. The side of good also united and fought back.

The sides clashed and clashed for hours, days, weeks...etc. Just then, Frieza dropped back to make an announcement. "This isn't getting us anywhere. Let's gather our energy and destroy them once and for all!" The evil beings agreed and began to gather their energy. A giant ball of energy appeared from nowhere in particular. "Feel the might of the: Super, Ultra, Kamehame, Slash, Virus, Eggy, Lightsaber, Asteriod, Fantasy, Big Mac Ki blast!" And the heroes were blasted with the energy.

"Oh no", Goku exclaimed, "If this keeps up we're toast! Let's combine our energy together and defeat them!"

Everyone agreed and powered up for two hours without getting attacked for some weird reason. Even Sailor Moon had enough time to stop crying and join the ranks, spinning and flashing her moon scepter around. "Take the: Super, Ultra, Mega, Powerful, Renzoku, Masenko, Solar Flare, Power Pole Extend, Omnislash, Dalmation, Final Flashy, Blasty, Heavenly, Chainsaw, Sword-blazing-sword, Sonic, there is no way anything can live through this, Kill, Death, Maim, Destruction attack!"

The villains were instantly swallowed up in the immense energy and destroyed. The heroes rejoiced until they realized that something didn't feel right.

"What happened?" Sonic the Hedgehog asked. "I can't juice!"

"And I can't spin around to change back to normal", wailed Sailor Moon.

"Uhh guys?" Krillin pointed downards. "We destroyed the entire planet with that attack!"

"Oh well..." Goku shrugged. "Now I don't have to make any more house payments!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Questions: Answers:

Did I have a lot of fun writing this gibberish? You bet.

Was this really pertinent to real life whatsoever? I doubt it. But it is ten percent of the daily RDA of your humor diet.

(Ask yourself) Wait a minute, didn't I just waste a bunch of time reading this? Yes, you did.

(Ask yourself) Am I going to kill the author of the storyfor being such a moron? You are welcome to try.


End file.
